


No Survivors

by Settiai



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Community: mash100th, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, One Shot, s03e24 Abyssinia Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-17
Updated: 2003-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Radar wonders how the others would have broken the news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

Sometimes, Radar wonders how the others would have broken the news.

Father Mulcahy would have made it sound like it was something joyful.

_"He can now awake to life immortal."_

Hawkeye and Trapper would have found a way to make it sound sad, yet cheerful.

_"He's finally able to cash in some chips."_

Major Houlihan would have broken the news gently.

_"He's entered the dreamless sleep."_

Even Major Burns would have known a better way...

_"He's gone to meet his maker."_

Radar often wonders, but he also realizes that--in the end--they all mean the same thing.

_"There were no survivors."_


End file.
